Nuestra Melodía
by LovelyFondness
Summary: Sakura Haruno, no cree en el amor, es una joven huérfana con un solo sueño: Seguir el legado de sus padres, gracias a una beca puede entrar en uno de los más importantes conservatorios de música de Japón.


Hi… después de haberlo pensado mucho -5 minutos- he decidido publicar este fic aquí, espero reviews (y quien no en su primera publicación) ya que es mi primera historia… bien hecha XD

Titulo del fanfic: Nuestra Melodía  
>Autora: Lovely Fondness  
>Género: Romance, drama<br>Clasificación: +13  
>Advertencias: OOC, Lime, Lenguaje adulto.<br>Resumen:  
>Sakura Haruno, no cree en el amor, es una joven huérfana con un solo sueño: Seguir el legado de sus padres, gracias a una beca puede entrar en uno de los más importantes conservatorios de música de Japón. Sasuke Uchiha, es su mejor amigo y está perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero Sakura simplemente esta concentrada en cumplir sus sueños. Sasuke se ha puesto como meta enamorar a Sakura y hacerla feliz, pero hay un impedimento, Kakashi Hatake uno de los profesores del conservatorio, siente también un profundo amor hacia su más talentosa alumna.<p>

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, si lo fuera... pues, no habria tanto relleno y Naruto, ya sería Hokage.**

Nos leemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra Melodía<strong>

**Capitulo 1: Ongaku no Rinku**

_Música y meditación adunadas._

Detrás, detrás, el Misterio,

La mente (traicionera), lo Indecible.

**Se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos jade, sentada en el regazo de su madre. Oyendo atentamente como su progenitora, transmitía la más bellas melodías del piano. Su padre, encontraba parado al lado del instrumento musical. Acompañando a su esposa con el violín. Encantando a su pequeña hija, Volviéndola en una efusiva amante de la música, tal cual como ellos. **

**Era decir verdad, que se contemplaba una hermosa escena familiar. **

**— Sueño – dijo con aire cansino, la chica de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, mientras observaba a su alrededor, y bostezaba. Ya que se encontraba dormida, en su cómoda cama – solo era un sueño − admitió, mientras estiraba los brazos, para luego comenzar a destaparse- pero hoy comienzo mi camino para la realizar mi sueños, por ustedes padres − aclaro, mientras sonreía y veía el sol, a través de la ventana − Deséenme suerte. ****  
><strong>

_En ternura y compasión_

_Suelen transcurrir estas ondulaciones_

_Del piano, melancólicas._

**Esta mañana, era una de las tantas, con las cuales ella soñaba, con su pasado, junto a sus amados padres. Por más que lo deseara, por más que lo anhelaba; ellos, nunca más volverían a estar junto a ella. **

**Sakura Haruno, hoy comenzaba su larga carrera para convertirse en una maestra de la música, como lo fueron sus progenitores. Gracias a una beca, ella tiene cupo en una de los más renombrados conservatorios de música de todo Japón, sin duda alguna era un sueño hecho realidad. **

**Simple y sencillamente, jamás imagino poder estar en tal prestigiosa institución, al llegar al frente de esa monumental mansión, de grandes patios floridos, árboles frondosos y una suave brisa que recorría sus cabellos. Se sentía tan pequeña, cual hormiga mirando fijamente uno de los ventanales. Mientras que los otros alumnos, chicos prodigios de la música, al igual que ella. También entraban, hablando entre ellos, mientan sonreían despreocupados. **

**Ella simplemente se dedicaba a mirar con firmeza, en la zona más alta, se encontraba una enorme ventana. Que traslucía una figura, que la observaba fijamente, mientas sonreía. Ella sonrío ligeramente, al reconocer que aquella silueta, era de la única persona que ella apreciaba realmente. Su querido amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. **

**El y únicamente el se había preocupado por ella, la había ayudado con sus estudios para poder entrar ahí. Sasuke, Sabía perfectamente, que no era merito suyo, el que su amiga tuviera dicha estancia. Si no, que aquella joven bella, melancólica y solitaria chica. Tenía uno de los más exóticos talentos musicales en su sangre. Él lo sabía perfectamente, cuando la escucho tocar por primera vez. **

**Sakura sonrió levemente, al ver al apuesto joven bajar las escaleras de la construcción, acercándose a pasos firmes hacia ella, mientras sonreía. Al encontrarse ya frente de su amiga, el estrecho suave y cariñosamente entre sus brazos; estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Esa humilde joven había conseguido robarse el frío corazón del moreno, su sonrisa misteriosa, sus hechizantes ojos jade, eran lo más bello que había visto en su vida. **

**Años había guardado secretamente, aquel amor. Ahora que Sakura tendría la oportunidad de estudiar ahí, el se encargaría de hacerse un espacio en el corazón de la joven, cueste lo que cueste. Sakura, ignoraba aquellos sentimientos, ella en verdad no creía en el amor, en su corazón no había esperanza alguna. Puesto que jamás supo que se siente tener una familia - o al menos - no lo recuerda claramente. Ella admiraba infinitamente a su incondicional amigo, su talento y majestuosidad en el piano la asombraba, ella estaba enamorada de la forma en que Sasuke derramaba su corazón en cada nota. **

_Evidente, se perfila su destino,_

_La biografía trágica del creador._

_Y... el corazón que se derrama._

**Sasuke tomo las maletas de ella, y ayudo a subirlas a su cuarto. La chica, solo se dedicaba a mirar el expectante lugar, se encontraba emocionada, cada rincón de la mansión, era sumamente espectacular. Le costaba creer que tan hermosa edificación fuera un conservatorio de música. **

**Pasados unos minutos, bajaron los dos, junto con los otros alumnos se reunieron en la gran sala principal. Ahí el dueño y fundador del conservatorio "Ongaku no rinku", Fugaku Uchiha, daría la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, junto con los antiguos. **

**− Sean todos bienvenidos a Ongaku no rinku, espero que disfruten su estadía aquí. Mis hermosos chicos prodigio. **

_Aflora, lo rescata, salvadora,_

El agua de manantial de su canto.

**Hoy comienza, un nuevo capítulo en la vida de Sakura. **

**Sentimientos nuevos la invadirán, nuevos amigos surgirán, la pasión comenzara. Y la palabra amor, solo será recuerdos dolorosos de su corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>La la la la…se que es horripilantemente…. algo que sea feo XDD<strong>

**Yah, que opinan? **

**Por cada review, le donan una caja de leche al orfanato de gatitos.**


End file.
